The field of the present invention is mounting structures for light fixtures allowing aiming of the light.
Light fixtures have long been employed for mounting lamp housings in utilitarian and/or decorative applications where the lamp may be selectively oriented. In some applications, light fixtures are preferably mounted in recesses or niches in structures such as the bottom and sides of fountains. However, recessed mountings are typically incompatible with light fixtures capable of lamp orientation. When flush mounted, lamp orientation is difficult as little access into the niche is possible. Often lenses are used to direct the light to overcome such problems. In addition, building codes typically require that the lamp be removable for replacement.
In the particular case of fountain lighting, where niche mounted light fixtures are often desired, the desired orientation of the lamp for decorative effect is difficult to achieve except in darkened conditions with the fountain on. Once set, it is preferable to retain the orientation of the lamp until such time as the fountain is redesigned. Consequently, relamping without disturbing the fixture orientation is most advantageous.